This invention relates to a device for securing an endotracheal tube with respect to a patient""s mouth while preventing occlusion of the endotracheal tube by the patient.
Catheters are employed for many purposes to provide for passage of fluids, including gases, to and from the human body. One type of catheter is an endotracheal tube, which is adapted to be inserted through the oral cavity of a patient and into the trachea to provide for the supply of fluids to the body, for the monitoring of internal conditions in the body and to provide for removal of secretions from within the body.
It is desirable to secure the endotracheal tube in place within the patient to prevent it from being inadvertently mainstem intubated (advanced into the patient) or extubated (retracted (or removed) from the patient""s mouth) after it has been properly positioned; however, it is difficult to properly secure an endotracheal tube to a patient""s face to prevent these events. Neck straps are effective for holding endotracheal tubes, but the neck straps can often hinder jugular venous flow or impede line placement within the patient. Tapes and adhesives are ineffective routinely, because of the presence of facial hair, dirt, blood, debris, perspiration, excessive soft tissue or facial trauma.
Another problem is that the endotracheal tube is usually relatively easy to deform and passes between the patient""s teeth if inserted orally, it is desirable to prevent the lumen of the endotracheal tube from being occluded by a patient""s teeth when the patient attempts to bite down. Occlusion of the endotracheal tube can lead to, for example, hypoxia, hypercarabia, a negative pressure pulmonary edema, or other similar conditions. The various discussed restraining approaches are ineffective in protecting against possible occlusion of the endotracheal tube. Bite blocks can be effective in keeping a patient""s jaw open and thus prevent the teeth from clamping down on the endotracheal tube. The problem is that the bite block is yet another piece of equipment that may be inserted into the patient""s mouth along with other medical apparatuses including, for example, multiple hoses/tubes and pulse oximeter sensors.
Notwithstanding the present methods and ways, a need still exists for a better way to secure an endotracheal tube in a patient while avoiding the above-discussed problems.
The present invention preferably provides a securing device for an endotracheal tube that can secure the endotracheal tube to a patient but at the same time permits the position of the endotracheal tube with respect to the patient to be readily adjusted by a medical professional.
The present invention also preferably provides a securing device that prevents occlusion of an endotracheal tube by a patient""s teeth.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a securing device for an endotracheal tube preferably includes a shield for installation on an exterior of a patient""s mouth and a clamp mounted on the shield. The shield preferably has an opening through which the endotracheal tube passes. The clamp preferably has an open position, which permits the position of the endotracheal tube passing through the shield opening to be adjusted, and a closed position, which immobilizes the endotracheal tube passing through the shield opening without occluding the endotracheal tube. The securing device may also include a bite block for insertion between a patient""s teeth to prevent occlusion of the endotracheal tube passing through the opening in the shield by a patient""s teeth.
A securing device according to the present invention may be used with any type of endotracheal tube, which needs to be inserted into a patient""s airway via the mouth, such as a respiratory tube, a laryngeal mask, or when a Combitube intubation occurs. The securing device can be used in any setting in which it is desired to secure the endotracheal tube, such as in an operating room, an intensive care unit, or in the field.
An objective of the invention is to maintain an endotracheal tube at a constant depth within the patient.
Another objective of the invention is to prevent an endotracheal tube from being occluded by the patient""s teeth.
Another objective of the invention is to take up as little mouth space to allow for the insertion of additional medical instruments as may be found to be necessary by the treating medical professional(s).
Another objective of the invention is to provide a device that is easy to use for medical professionals.
A further objective of the invention is to provide a device that can be used in the operating room, the intensive care unit (ICU), the emergency room, or the field in any situation that requires a quick, easy, and reliable means of securing an endotracheal tube or a catheter inserted in the patient""s mouth.
An advantage of the invention is that it securely holds an endotracheal tube at a constant depth within the patient once set.
Another advantage of the invention is the prevention of occlusion of an inserted endotracheal tube in a patient.
Another advantage of the invention is that it is easy to use during the initial insertion of an endotracheal tube, any adjustment of the depth within the patient of the endotracheal tube, and the removal of the endotracheal tube.
Another advantage of the invention is that it leaves space for the insertion of additional medical instruments into the patient""s mouth and/or nose.
Another advantage of the invention is that it can still work when debris, blood, facial hair, dirt, perspiration, excessive soft tissue and facial trauma are present in the vicinity and even within the oral cavity.
A further advantage of the invention is that an endotracheal tube is protected from occlusion resulting from forces being applied to it by the patient""s jaw and teeth.
A further advantage of the invention is the minimization and elimination of the likelihood of inadvertent extubation or mainstem intubation.
Further features and advantages of the present invention, as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the present invention, are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings. Given the following enabling description of the drawings, the apparatus and the method should become evident to a person of ordinary skill in the art.